The True Shikamaru Behind The Lazy Bum
by umi amano
Summary: Nara Shikamaru the guy labeled as the Laziest Ninja Ever To Exist. But behind the lazy bum is actually someone who feels deep love for someone...for a teammate...for the one known as Yamanaka Ino....[ShikaIno]
1. On the Way

_Its so hard to tell that one person those three words I long to hear...why?why should this be so hard? I just have to say...I Love You..._

**Chapter 1 - Women are just plain...troublesome**

**"This is gonna be one annoying day..."**Shikamaru thought to himself as he lazily rose from his bed, sheets folded and pillows alligned. He kept thinking to himself **"Why are women just plain...troublesome?I mean why does every man need a woman in his side in Konoha?"**and with that thought he groaned. He went out of his bedroom and reached for the door when suddenly, his mother called out... "Shikamaru!The phone!Its for you!". Shikamaru lazily changed his route and started walking towards the phone.**"Who could this be?It...just so annoying!"**He reached for the phone.."hello?Nara Shikamaru here"in a lazy tone. However when he heard that sweet cheerful voice of the girl that has trapped his emotions he felt quite happy..."Ino?Is this you?"he said in amazement."Of course its me you lazy bum!Who else?Anyway I need you to come here in our flowershop now...""That's too...troublesome" he said pretending not to like it but actually is dying to see her.."Mou...fine!hmph!" "NO!NO!I'll...come..."Upon hearing this Ino's cheerful voice came back."Arigato!Ja ne!" And with that,their conversation ended...

As Shikamaru was on his way to Ino's house,he saw that one guy he also wishes to see.."Hey Choji!Still eating barbecue?"He said lazily."You never change Shika...everyday that passes your life you're still the lazy bum Ino and I knew" he said cheerfully as he ate another barbecue."Anyway, where are you going this early?"."Umm...to Ino's place.She called me".Choji was the only one who knew how Shikamaru felt for Ino.Behind that fat attributes is a guy who always lends a hand to Shika and gives helpful advices.Choji smirked"Wow!And i thought you had no plans to tell her!"."QUIET!Someone might hear you!Anyway im going now...see ya!"

Shikamaru arrived in Ino's flower shop.**"Its the smell of flowers again...whenever im in this place its as if its always spring time seeing how Ino takes care of her flowers that made them this beautiful...I wish she'd take care of me as well...oh!what are you thinking!"**.When he opened the door he saw one thing he never wants to see..."INO!WHAT HAPPENED?"


	2. What Happened here?

What Shikamaru saw jellified his knees.Ino was lying there,wearing her violet ninja outfit and not to mention, bloodied.Seeing this Shikamaru rushed Ino to a nearby hospital. When his friends knew about the incident, they quickly went to the hospital. Sadly,they cant see Ino. She was in the Intensive Care Unit or ICU.**"What happened?I wonder what happened?Was I too late?I mean I was away for five minutes then I find her lying in a pool of her own blood...Oh Ino..."**.While Shikamaru was talking to himself,he hardly noticed that someone was already snapping at him."Shikamaru!".**"Oh..that's a familliar voice dont tell me its..."**."Oh Naruto.."."What happened here?"Naruto said in bewilderment."What happened to Ino?"blurted Sakura."I really dont know guys.She called me and asked me to come and when I saw her she was already lying in a pool of her own blood...".Upon hearing this the other ninjas froze in their tracks."Why?Whas it something I said?"."Well Shika..."Sasuke said."While you were away in a mission,Ino recently received a death threat from an anonymous person.well knowing Ino,she didnt believe it so neither did we.But when Naruto called me and spread the news that Ino was attacked we guessed the death threat might have been real...".:Sorry if we didnt tell you earlier.Ino told us not to"Rock Lee said.Hearing those words was like a blow at Shikamaru's stomach.It was so hard he couldn't believe it.**"Ino actually received a death threat?From whom?Why didnt she tell me?I could've done something to help her...I...I could've protected her..."**.Before anyone can say another word,the doctor came out of the ICU."How is she doc?"blurted Choji."I cant deny she lost a lot of blood...and the weird thing iswhen my nurse got a sample of her blood to be tested for viruses in the microscope,she saw sand in her blood"**"Sand?You dont mean...that jerk!"**.Shikamaru rushed out of the hospital.The only thing in his mind is to get Gaara...and today...he's so sure he's gonna beat the hell out of the guy...


	3. If its not Gaara then who?

Inside the house,Temari was confused..**"who the hell is this guy and why is he banging on our door like crazy?"** as she opened the door."Shikamaru?what a nice surprise!"."May I have a word with your brother...pls?"Shikamaru said through clenched teeth."Hang on!What's with the face?Did Gaara do something again?"."Well.."Shikamaru said "If you want to know so badly your brother almost ambushed Ino!There was sand in Ino's blood!"."Im afraid its not Gaara who did that lazy bum..."Kankuro said while walking down the stairs."How would you know anyway?You weren't in the scene of the crime!"Shikamaru said as he was about to knock Temari off and rush to Gaara's bedroom."Hold On!I think I know who did this!"Temari said abruptly."It was after your mission..."

**"Darn...That Gaara...What's he up to now?".**Those were the only words Sakura could think of now and put into a sentence.She was too dumbfounded to even think of her relationship with Sasuke."Hey..still worrying?"Choji said while eating a bag of chips."I assure you.Shikamaru will take care of everything so dont worry.And Ino wont die that easily.You know how stubborn she is".Sakura giggled."i know...but still i cant help but think of the reason why Gaara did this.The chuunin exams are over after all".

"Im sorry to hear about Ino but our cousin did that"Temari said while making tea"And why?"A not-so-calm Shikamaru said."After your mission at Sound Village,our cousin,Ibuki saw you and knew you were from the chuunin exams.She then..."befor Kankuro could proceed Shikamaru butted in"She?"."Yes...she.."kankuro said calmly "Ibuki then figured out who you are.Nara Shikamaru.:Leader of Choji and Ino's team.Since Ibuki only believes in fighting her own size,she chose to sabotage Ino an d...well..you know what happened"."Where is this Ibuki then?"Shikamaru said as he stood up ready to find that Ibuki."Im afraid.."Temari said."She's in Ino's body right now..."


	4. Ino's Willing to do this Why?

**"What kind of body is this?I agree she has the looks but..why is her emotions mixed-up?I wish i just beat up that fat guy at least all i'll worry about is eating.."**Ibuki thought as she rose in Ino's body.**"Ah..im doing this for Gaara-sama!Anyway lets get this over with.."**She thought as she finds something to end Ino's life with.She opened the drawer and she saw a pair of scissors.**"Perfect!"**She raised the scissors and when she was about to stab Ino's heart someone came in.**"Drats..now who is he?"**."Hey Akamaru!its our turn to take care of Ino!Wow!Hi Ino!How's your sleep?" Seeing the scissors he panicked "WHAT ARE YOU DOING INO!DONT END YOUR LIFE!AAAAAHHHHHH!"."Calm down...err..Kiba!Im just err...trying to cut my sleeve..ehhehe..see?"Ibuki cut Ino's sleeve and Kiba remained calm at last.Kiba sat beside her and continued his chat with Akamaru.**"Damn this dogboy!I guess i have to wait a little.."**

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to the hospital.**"I've never ran as fast and as frantically like this before!I never knew running like this could be so..troublesome!"**Alas,he arrived in the hospital panting like a dog."Shika!Are you alright?"Sakura said as she ran to him to see if he's ok.:Im...fine...sakura...but...we...must...save Ino...from...Ibuki..."Shikamaru replied."Ibuki?"Naruto asked.Having no choice,Shikamaru told them what he found out and they all busted through the door to Ino's room just in time.They saw Kiba lying in the floor and Ino trying to stab herself.

"Kiba!"Hinata squealed as she ran to Kiba."What did you do to him you insufferable fool?"Shino said as bugs came crawling from his body.Being busted and all,Ibuki decided to use her own voice.She laughed menacingly."Oh Im sorry!I haven't introduced myself properly.Im Ibuki Miyanoshita.Im Gaara's cousin and fiancee.Upon hearing the word fiancee,everybody was shocked."ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Naruto screamed bewildered " NO SANE HUMAN BEING CAN EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT FREAK!"."SHUT UP!"Ibuki butted in."MY GAARA"S FAR MORE PERFECT THAN YOU!".Shikamaru,not taking this anymore butted in."What do you want with Ino!Leave her body now!"."Im afraid I cant" Ibuki grinned "Ino's willing to let me use her body".And with that she grinned again.


	5. Kagemane no Jutsu the fierce way

Upon hearing this everybody was shocked. Some had questions floating in their mind."I-Ino's willing to do this...You're Lying!"Shikamaru said frantically **"Ino...how could you do this to us? How could you do this...to me?"**."Still not believing eh?wanna hear her voice?"Ibuki said.Quickly,everybody heared the same crying..Ino's crying."INO!"Sasuke,for once,called her by her name instead of pig."sniff..sniff...g-guys...i-i...l-let her in...c-coz...i thought letting her in c-can at least m-make me brave enoug hto say this to the one i...to the one i treasured the most.You see before Shikamaru can arrive,i used my technique on her and it backfired.She has this technique that can dodge the enemy's technique and use it to her advantage.Now she's using my body and everything...b-b-but...i have to tell you guys something...e-e-especiall...to Shika-kun"Ino said.**"To me?"**.Shikamaru thought."Oops...time's up!" Ibuki said as she quickly switched her soul from Ino's soul."This is bad guys!Even if she dodged Ino's attack,its Ino's chakra used here so if she runs out of chakra..im afraid..."Choji said while eating his chips."But how can she do that?I mean she used Ino's technique and all so its her chakra that should run out!" Lee said confused.

"Byakugan!"Neji muttered.**"What's this?What's that tube connected to Ino?"**"Guys i think i know why.." Neji muttered but coz everyone was desperate,they heard him."When i used my byakkugan,i saw a tube from Ibuki's body connected to Ino's.I heard a certain clan of Sound Ninjas pass down a tube technique that they can use in battle which is why Ibuki can do Ino's technoque but because of the tube,sucks Ino's chakra"."Smart boy!just what i expected from the genius,Neji Hyuuga.Now that you've figure out my secret,itshouldn't be long till your friend here loses all her chakra"Ibuki said in an evil,mocking voice."Darn you!Im gonna get you!"Shikamaru muttered."Kagemane no Jutsu" he muttered so soft only he can hear it."What's this?Why can't i move?"Ibuki said in a panicky voice."You!What are you doing to me!"she said pointing at Shikamaru.


	6. Confessions of A Teenage Lover

"Shika here is a master when it comes to controlling shadows" Tenten said in a matter-of-factly voice "I guess you made him angry..."."I dont think you guys saw this technique of mine" Shikamaru said."This is my brutal technique Hell Dog Shadow Troupe.I trap the enemy's shadow and i send shadow dogs to attack her that only she and I can see.Seeing how quiet she is, she must be getting devoured right now...".With a grin on his face,he stopped the technique.Looking at Ino,he was so sure that she's back because it appears that before Shika can stop his technique,Ibuki's soul left Ino's body earlier than Shikamaru anticipated so for a minute,Ino received the blow.Right now,Ino is strangling Shikamaru mercilessly."I think that's Ino"Sakura said giggling."Oh!Hi guys!Well do you mind leaving the two of us here?"Ino asked.Hearing this,and afraid to be strangled to death by Ino,all of them left leaving only Shikamaru and Ino in the room."sheesh Ino...you're so troublesome!Didn't you know?I ran back and forth just to figure out what happend to you!I was so worried about you!"Shikamaru said lazily."Come on you lazy bum!"Ino said"At least you exercised your body!".And with that she giggled."But honestly Shika"she said in a serious tone that made Shikamaru listen to her.

"Shika...im planning to tell you this for a long time.I managed to be brave and...even though i always seem like thinking like Sasuke...I cant help but think about you sometimes."She said as red patches form in both her cheeks.:Ino...are you serious?are you sure?"Shikamaru asked her swelling with happiness and doubt inside."Yes its true...why?I just reckon I should tell you right away so it stops bugging me all night"Ino replied."Ino.."Shikamaru said "You dont realize how much you mean to me.You know,im just hiding this inside knowing that you had feelings for Sasuke.So if this is a dream or not,i want you to know that even if im a lazy bum,if its you who called me i'll be in your side right away"."Oh Shika...this isnt a dream"And with that she pinched him so hard in the cheek Shika almost cried.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT INO?"shikamaru said while rubbing his cheek."THAT WAS SO DARN PAINFUL!"."Oh im sorry"Ino said while giggling.After that,she kissed him passionately that Shikamaru almost fell out of his chair just to convince himself that this is really not a dream.

Meanwhile, outside their room, their friends can't help but think of suspicious things happening inside. It was so darn quiet! Usually, when Ino starts bickering, they all have to acquire strong earmuffs to stand the noise. But now, it was as tranquil as heaven. Naruto was the first to blurt out. " Oh i know what's happening here!" He grinned. " Damn, I know what's happening!". "SSHHH!" Sakura said. "Respect their privacy, you baka!"."I guess we should all go now..." Neji calmly said " Everything's alright now. Ino's fine and Ibuki's out...". TenTen beamed at neji as if he was a hokage."Yes! He's right!" she exclaimed " Like Sakura said, let's give them their much needed privacy.."

Everyone left, all with grins in their faces. Yup, even Sasuke, Neji and Shino. Honestly, they all know what's happening inside. Or what COULD be happening inside. As for Ino and Shikamaru? well... God only knows what could happen...

FIN


End file.
